Pokemon: The Untold Secrets of Geass
by C.C.writerXD
Summary: Lelouch comes to get his first pokemon while Professor Lloyd is doing reaserch on Pokemon with strange bird shaped symbols on their body.  When Lelouch accidentally gets one as his first, what secrets will they discover?  What will unfold with Geass?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: The Unknown Secrets of Geass

By: C.C.

*Let me say this; I hope that this is interesting, but please let me know if I make a mistakeXD I haven't done anything that has to do with Pokemon in a LONG time, so my memory's a bit fuzzy. I was thinking about it before, and Sasu talked me into finally doing it, so please, enjoy!XD PLEASE R&R!

*Oh, and I'm starting this when Lelouch and them are all little kids, so that's a twist I'm making, along with some others that I'll let you figure out for yourselfXD

Introduction:

"The world must now know..."

"We need to take that information! They can't spill out the secrets..."

"The ones with the marks, the bird shaped marks..."

"The ones with untold secrets..."

"The ones who have started to crack what can't be known..."

"The research is dangerous to anyone who tries..."

"The underlying cause of life itself..."

"The power that drives man insane..."

"The power protected by the mind..."

"The power activated by the Code..."

"The power that no one can control..."

"The power of a King..."

A Power that was just handed to a child.

Chapter 1:

The time is ready. They can all finally be trainers with their Pokemon out in the world and free to travel. Lelouch was more than excited as he and his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, all ran over to the Lab owned by Professor Lloyd to pick out their first Pokemon.

"I'm gonna win!" yelled Suzaku from a few yards ahead in the middle of their race as Lelouch was far behind and out of breath. Suzaku was in shape and always practiced his Karate, but Lelouch was more of a brainy type kid. He lacked stamina-by a lot.

"(huf, huf,) Not...(huf, huf)...fair," he managed to say under his breath.

Suzaku let out a loud laugh with a smile and stopped to let him catch up. "God, Lelouch, you need to work on that stamina of yours," he remarked with a glisten in his large, green eyes.

"Oh,...(huf)...like I..(huf)...like I don't ...(huf).. know that," he retorted back, getting tired of Suzaku's smart-alecky comments, along with the fact that he always does them with a smile.

"God, why do you get so mad at me when I do that? I'm only joking around," said Suzaku as he started to walk again, Leouch following closely behind while he started to catch his breath.

"I don't see what you're so excited about," Lelouch said back. "I'm excited as well about all of this, but you seem over excited."

"I guess the level of excitement just depends on the personality, like I doubt that C.C. is all that excited, either that or she just doesn't show it," Suzaku said while putting his hands behind his head as he walked.

Lelouch thought about that for a moment. Everyone knew that C.C. was the most unenthusiastic person that ever walked the planet, yet alone Pendragon. If she does feel, she doesn't show it. Lelouch has only seen her smile once, and those are memories better left unsaid.

"Kallen, on the other hand, well, have you talked to her?" said Suzaku, still smiling. He was probably the exact opposite from C.C. because unless something has gone bad or something has offended him(and sometimes even then), he's always smiling. The boy just loves to smile.

Though he may not be like C.C., he is a lot like Kallen. She's always jumpy, giddy, and happy. Some people think that it's that her brother's a gymleader here, but it's only a theory. Others think that it's just the way she is. Whatever your theory is, it amazes people that her best friend is C.C., the expressionless girl with green hair, as she's called many a times.

"No, I haven't talked to her in a while, though she use to come over and see Nunnally all the time," said Lelouch.

Nunnally was his younger sister. She was eager to go out as a trainer with the two of them, but she was, at the moment, too young.

"Did she stop?" asked Suzaku, curious.

"No, not really. She just doesn't come as often because she's been getting ready for becoming a trainer."

As the two boys talked, they made their way over to the lab where Professor Lloyd was holding a peculiar Pokeball in his left hand and was jotting notes into a notebook with the other. He was in the middle of a study that he believed would be a scientific breakthrough.

Then, the bells at the door started to ring as two boys walked in.

"Yes, you do!" Suzaku said in a joking manner, though he meant it.

"SHUT UP!" Lellouch yelled back, infuriated.

"Oh?" said Lloyd, looking down at the two boys. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? Lelouch and Suzaku? Hm, let me guess. You're here to get your first Pokemon."

Lloyd was one of the weirder people that you would met. He sounded gay, and some believed that he was, but in reality he just had a weird way of talking with an abnormal voice. His gray hair flipped out at the nape of his neck, he wore glasses that fit him perfectly, and his eyes were a light shade of blue and looked as if they had a bit of gray mixed in. His lab coat was buttoned securely around him, and he wore white gloves a lot of the time.

"Yeah, we are!" said Suzaku with excitement all over him while Lleouch grinned a bit over beside him. He was excited as well, but he didn't really show it as much.

"Well, well!" Lloyd replied with a smile in his abnormally gay sounding voice, "there is a bit of a selection left. You just missed Kallen and C.C. coming to get theirs. Kallen got the most delightful little Chimchar, and C.C. a stubborn little Turtwig, but I guess she's about to get a taste of her own medicine with that one!"

Lloyd went over to get the Pokeballs and set down the one in his hand with them, though he didn't realize it. He set them all down on the center counter of the lab and brought Lelouch and Suzaku over to pick one out.

"Well, take your pick," he said. "The one you get will depend on the ball that you choose."

"Do we get to know what's inside before we pick?" asked Suzaku, looking over at the Pokeballs on the counter.

"I'm afraid not. You get to look at it when you open it up, though. Who knows what you might get!" Lloyd said with encouragement. "Go on, pick one!"

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch, but he gestured for Suzaku to take the first pick. He didn't hesitate to pick. He just took one and looked at it.

"Now, you can either make it a surprise or you can look at it right now, but I need you to stay around here for a while to make sure that it's good and healthy being with you. I'll need you two to come back in about a week, and then I'll give you the okay to go out and become trainers, okay?" Lloyd explained.

"Oh, okay," said Suzaku, looking from the ball to Lloyd and back to the ball. "Hm, I think I'll open it right now!"

With that, he threw open the Pokeball and out popped a Piplup along with an even bigger grin on his face. See, I told you that he smiled a lot.

The little Piplup flapped his wing arms to stretch and jumped up a bit. "Piplup, Piplup, Piplup," it said cutely.

"Oh, wow! It's amazing! He's mine?" said Suzaku, looking up at Professor Lloyd.

"Mm, hm!" said Lloyd in responce.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, Professor!" Suzaku replied as he went down on his knees to get a better look at his Piplup.

"Oh, please, Suzaku. How many times to I have to tell you to call me Lloyd?" he said, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose.

"Well, I guess that it's my pick," said Leouch, looking up at the pokeballs left.

That's when Lloyd remembered that he had placed a Pokeball onto the counter that had to do with his research. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can't have this one," he said, picking one up.

Lelouch looked up at him curiously. "Hu? Why not?"

Suzaku looked up at him as well with a taste of curiosity for the response he would get. "Uh, it's mine. I just put it down with the others. I meant to get it before Suzaku picked, but I guess I forgot. It's a good thing that I got it before you chose. You might have gotten it."

"Oh, okay," said Lelouch.

Then, he looked down at the Pokeballs and picked one up after looking at them all. He wasn't sure about the one that he had picked as he looked down at it in his hand, and glanced at it curiously. He wondered what would be inside it, but he was also not sure if he wanted to know. Would he like the one he had chosen? Would he be happy with his choice?

"Hm, so that's the one you've chosen?" said Lloyd, glancing from Lelouch to the Pokeball.

Lelouch looked up at Lloyd. "Yes, Sir," he said, somewhat unsure, but this was his choice now. He would have to live with it.

"Well, are you gonna open it?" asked Suzaku, wondering what he had chosen.

Lelouch looked back down at it. "I think I'll let it be a surprise."

Divider

After the two boys left, Lloyd went back to looking at his notes and his machines with the Pokeball in hand that he had before. "Hm, I need to see that strange mark again," he said, glancing down at the ball and over to his computer screen with the strange bird shaped symbol on it.

He analyzed it bit by bit before finally deciding to take a look at the Pokemon inside. "Now, lets see the original mark again," he said, opening the Pokeball to reveal a Zubat.

Lloyd looked at the Zubat with surprise and panic. "No, you're not the one I need! You don't have the mark!"

That's when he realized that it was still in the group of Pokeballs that he used to give to new trainers. He went and looked at all of them, but none of them were the ones that he needed, the one that he had for his research. He now knew where his strange Pokemon was.

Divider

"Why did you want to make it a surprise?" asked Suzaku, walking beside his new Piplup and Lelouch.

Lelouch shrugged as he looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. "I don't know. I just did."

"Well, when are you finally gonna look at it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Probably- AGH!" he said, getting knocked down by a Chimchar that only smiled down at him.

"Chimchar!" yelled Kallen in an all out run towards them.

Lelouch rolled his eyes as he looked at the Chimchar standing on his stomach, laughing. "Kallen, let me guess. This is your Chimchar."

"Yes, and I'm soooooo sorry about that! He just went loose!" she said, picking up the Chimchar from his stomach and looking at him. "Why did you run off like that?"

Suzaku started to giggle as Lelouch got up, but as he started, Lelouch glared at him. "Oh, come on, Lelouch! If it were me, you'd be laughing," said Suzaku.

"Well, it wasn't you. It was me," he said, brushing himself off while C.C. walked over with her new Turtwig.

"Hm. You're even more pathetic than I thought if you're that upset about being knocked over by a little Chimchar," she said nonchalantly as she flipped back her long, green hair.

"Turtwig," her Turtwig said in agreement as it nodded its head.

Then, they both looked down at Lelouch's Pokeball that he had in hand. "Have you not opened it yet?" asked Kallen, pointing at the Pokeball.

"Lelouch decided to let it be a surprise," Suzaku commented jokingly while Lelouch rolled his eyes again.

Kallen gave him a curious, disapproving look. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to, that's why!" He exclaimed as he got mad about how they were all acting along with the fact that he's just in an irritated mood.

"Well, why don't you open it up?" said C.C.

He was getting tired of people saying 'open it' and 'why did you let it be a surprise' to the point that he was about to just open it himself.

"Fine," he said, gripping the Pokeball and letting it loose to reveal a...

TBC? Please R&R!

-first chapter was kinda long. They all probably won't be this long. Maybe a page or so shorter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pokemon: The Untold Secrets of Geass_

_By: C.C._

_*HeyXD I don't know how many fans are out there reading this, but please give me some more fan interaction hereXD As you can probably tell, this is no normal CG/Pokemon crossover, so I was kinda excited to see what people would think of reading thisXDXD PLEASe R&R!XD_

_Chapter 2:_

_They were all kinda surprised to see that an eevie was sitting there in front of them when the pokeball had opened up. Lelouch was confused, Kallen was dumbfounded, Suzaku was curious, and C.C. was pretty much as uncaring as usual, except for the hint of curiosity in her eyes that suspected a hint of a different emotion rather than the care-free girl that we all know her as._

_"What the-" said Lelouch, and the eevie looked up at him curiously and with a smile._

_The thing is, the fact that an eevie had popped out of the ball was not the only reason they were staring a it. No, that was only the minor reason. This was something that none of them had ever seen before. On its forehead was a strange mark that none of them had ever seen before. It was birdshaped, and the color was somewhere between purple and pink, though it almost had a mystical glow to it. None of them had expected this._

_"What the Heck is this?" asked Suzaku, bending down at it curiously as he started to poke the eevie in the forehead, but when he tried to do it a second time, he was attacked. The eevie had tackled him down, allowing Lelouch and C.C. to manage a slight laugh out of the moment while Kallen only still stared at it._

_"Hey! What the-" said Suzaku as he looked at the eevie that was over and off to the side of him, but it proudly looked over at Suzaku and pranced over to Lelouch and looked at him._

_"Eevie," said the little eevie, looking up at at Lelouch._

_Lelouch smiled down at his new Pokemon, wondering how he had ended up with it in his _

_posetion. Then, he remembered..._

_"I think that this was being used for research in Professor Lloyd's lab," said Lelouch, bending down to pet it with a smile as it rubbed up against his hand._

_"What? If it was suppose to be used as research, then how did you get it?" asked Suzaku, standing up from where it ad knocked him over._

_"You remember how he had said that he didn't want one to be picked, how he had accidentally set one down as he was bringing the other pokeballs over to us?" asked Lelouch as he tried to get Suzaku to recall the event._

_"Yeah," he replied, but that's when he finally understood. "So, you think-"_

_Lelouch nodded, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "I think that he picked up the wrong one when he said that he had one that was his, and I ended up picking this one."_

_Kallen finally spapped out of whatever trance she was in. "So, he gave it to you by accident?"_

_"Does he have to say it anymore obvious?" asked C.C. firmly with a roll of her eyes._

_"So, are you gonna take it back to him?" asked Suzaku, looking back over at Lelouch and the eevie._

_Lelouch looked down at it and its cute little self as it stared up at him with a smile, lightly wagging its tail in a soft and gentle motion. "I probably should, but I don't really wanna, and it seems to like me," he said, unsure as he bent down to pet it on the head._

_"I would at least let the Professor know that you have it," said Kallen._

_"Yeah," Lelouch replied, still unsure._

_Then, they all heard a rusteling in the bushes, and immediately jerked their eads over to see what it was. The first thing that Lelouch saw was sleek black with a bit of orange. He squinted to try and get a better look._

_"Who's there?" demanded Suzaku._

_"Chimchar, go check it out," said Kallen._

_But, there was no need for a scouting Pokemon, because out of the brush came a girl in a black jumpsuit that covered most of her face. The only part that you couldn't see was her eyes, and the little bit of orange hair that wasn't securely tucked into her suit. Her large, green eyes glared over at one thing; Lelouch's eevie._

_"Hey, get the eevie," she said, pulling out a knife from behind her as a boy came out behind her, with nothing but his eyes visible as well._

_Everyone got on their guard as he came over and tried to take the eevie, but it bit him and ran over to Lelouch again._

"_So, you wanna battle, hu? Alright! Eevie, uh, I don't know what moves you can do. I'm gonna say tackle!" he said, unsure and hoped that she knew how to do tackle._

_She did. She ran over to the girl with the orange hair and tackled her down, making her groan, but that's when she started to use the knife. She was about to slice her when she ran out of reach._

"_You know that won't do you any good to try that!" said the boy, somewhat angered._

"_Well, there's no harm in trying for self-defense!" she replied back as she got up, but the eevie got up and tackled her again, and this time, the blade made contact._

"_No!" yelled Lelouch over to the eevie and the girl while Kallen and C.C. ran to get help and Suzaku decided to try and fight the other kid._

_But, for Lelouch, something happened. A sensation occured to him. He was in a daze, and looking out onto a place with death and things full of what he knew as what was probably the past. It scared him. He didn't know what to do, that is, until he heard a voice._

"_Lelouch, I have a gift for you, but I need something in exchange," said an unknown voice that was coming from an unknown source. It seemed to be all around him, so he could not be sure about what exactly was going on._

_He looked around, but he saw no one but the images of the past. "Who's there?" he asked in a scared and timid voice._

"_Do you accept this gift?" asked the voice again._

"_I'll accept anything if it helps me and my eevie!"_

_It was then that the vision started to vanish, little by little until reality seeped back into his consciousness. He was on the ground, eevie in hand, and the girl was sitting on her knees and looking down onto her arm, which was covered in blood from where she had accidentally stabbed herself, completely missing the eevie._

_She looked up, tears falling out of her eyes. The blood just kept coming out, like a wounded soldier that just got shot. The knife was on the ground next to her in the grass, soaked in her blood._

_The eevie looked up at Lelouch with the strange mark on its head, and he just looked at her mysteriously. Then, he looked back up at the girl, who was coming over towards them with the knife._

"_No!" he yelled, taking his left arm to shield and hold onto the eevie while his other hand was being used for defense. He looked up at her while she came over towards them. "Don't kill us!"_

_He'd never seen anything like this before. Well, pretty much all of this was new to a young boy, but especially this. She stopped right in the middle of her attack and her eyes changed from hurt and angered to dazed and mindless, as if she were in some sort of trance. Her grip loosened and she dropped the knife where she stood and took a step back. "You're not to die today," she said, and walked back over towards the bushes, but stopped first and looked over at her partner and Suzaku, who both just looked stunned. "Come on. Lets go."_

_The boy with her was shocked, stunned. Suzaku just didn't know what to think. Though the boy was confused, he followed her back into the bushes just the same._

_Suzaku looked back over at Lelouch, who was just as surprised as the others. He looked down at his eevie while Suzaku came over to him and saw all that had happened with the girl._

"_Well, that was weird," said Suzaku, looking at all of the blood from where the girl had attacked them. "She just stopped right before she was about to kill you."_

_Lelouch sat there, stunned for a moment longer as he thought about all that he'd just seen. She was mad, and her expression changed instantaneously. She was in pain, crying from where she's stabbed herself, and then just walked away as if nothing had ever happened._

_Suzaku looked at Leloucb somewhat concerned. "Lelouch, are you alright?" he asked, waving a hand in front of his face._

_He snapped out of his train of thought and looked up at Suzaku. "Hu? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It was just weird."_

_It was then that he started to remember that vision or whatever he was having right in the middle of the fight. Was it real? Was he simply going crazy? There were just too many questions that needed answers._

_It was then that they could hear the heavy breathing and footsteps coming from where they just left. Kallen and Professor Lloyd were coming right towards them. They both stopped and stared at the sight of all the blood and Lelouch on the ground with the eevie._

"_See? Someone just came out and started to attack!" yelled Kallen, gesturing towards the scene._

_Lloyd was stunned, and that's when he saw the eevie wrapped around in Lelouch's arms. That brought him some relief, but then more worry started to replace that relief instantly. Things were going on that he wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't sure what to do since his research was only so limited._

_TBC? Please R&R!_

_*I hope that you liked itXDXD Please Review because I'm not getting much out of this storyXDXD ~C.C._


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon: The Untold Stories of Geass

By: C.

*HeyXD Sorry for the late updates…..Can I ask you all a favor? Yeah, I can look amt my traffic stats and see that there are more than just my brother reading this, so can you please review, tell me what I'm doing right and wrong? You could just say "You're doing a great job; keep it upXD" as some encouragement, or if you don't like it, you could say "You could do better" or something like that. Just please give me your thoughts on the story so that I can have more of a reason for writing thisXD

Chapter 3:

"You've probably got a lot of questions, but the thing is, so do I. I don't know a whole lot," said Lloyd back at the lab with Suzaku, Lelouch, and Kallen. C.C. had left and no one knew where she'd gone, so it was just the three of them with their Pokemon.

"Can you tell us what you know?" asked Suzaku, looking up at Lloyd with large, interested green eyes and a determined look. He cared for more than curiosity since this had put him, his Pokemon, and his friends in danger.

Lloyd gave a slight grin with unsure eyes behind his rectangular glasses. "That's just it. I know only a little more than you do. Then again, it might just be better that you first tell me what it is that you all know."

Suzaku and Lelouch looked over at each other unsure. Lelouch was the first to speak.

"I opened up the Pokeball and found the Eevee inside," started Lelouch, thinking through everything that happened before they were attacked. "The first thing we noticed was that she had the mark on her forehead, the one that looks like a bird or maybe a strange V shape. Anyways, we started talking and messing around with her when they came out. It was a boy and a girl. I couldn't tell you much about the boy, but the girl had large, green eyes and I could see a small thing of orange popping out of her black suit. It was strange, though, because once they started attacking Eevee, I told them not to kill us, and she didn't."

He'd decided not to say anything about the voice or anything. He thought that it would make him seem like he was loosing his mind or something. They might think that he was going nuts, and that's the last thing that he wanted.

"Hmm," said Lloyd. "Well, here's what I know," he said, turning over to the computer to pull up his research. "The mark is more than some abnormal birth mark. I've studied it ever since I found this here Eevee. There are some others that have been found to have this mark, though it may or may not be on their head. Some have it on their hand, their back, or even their tongue. To find a Pokemon with these marks are very rare. Some people think that there are even people with these marks, but none have been recorded, though there are several stories of encounters."

"What do the stories say?" asked Kallen, wide eyed with a little fright and awe.

"Well, it depends on the story that you wanna hear. There's one that revolves around some woods in China that happened to be one of the first stories I read about. There were once three children and their mother on the edge of the lake when suddenly a woman of maybe twenty or so came up to them. She introduced herself, though it never told who she introduced herself as. She stayed with them for a while, and then they all soon started to see strange visions and hearing voices in their heads. The voice had said their name specifically. The next morning, they all woke up, doing things that many considered to be Witchcraft, but they insisted that they were doing no such thing. While this happened, one of the children let out a lazer from their eyes that burned the skin of one of the people with them, killing them in the end. No one has seen the woman since, and the same goes for the mother and her kids."

They all took a moment to sink that story in, especially Lelouch. He had heard a voice inside of his head right before the girl had acted like she was in some sort of trance. Had something similar happened to him? Did this happen to Suzaku and Kallen as well?

"That's quite an interesting story," said Suzaku. "What about the Pokemon with the mark?"

"That's the thing. We're not sure. We've heard stories of the people with them, if they even exist, but nothing about the Pokemon; only sightings of them. No real experiences like that. I have been studying the mark and the DNA of this here Eevee down to the smallest molecule, though, and I've found some pretty interesting things. Each and every DNA is different, which is why it's so important, but this is beyond what I had expected to find. This Eevee has the most unusual DNA that I've ever seen. I studied that of a normal one without the mark after looking at this because I didn't think that it was the same, and when I compared the evidence, I was amazed. You see, the normal DNA of an Eevee shows the specifics and genes of the Pokemon, but this one has more. It has something else, but I'm not quite sure what it is. It's stronger DNA. It's-…..well, I can't entirely describe it. It's almost like the DNA is protected by something. The molecules are almost like a plasma that's been cooled and is able to function as skin and so on for the organism, but of course it's not really plasma or else it would be extremely hot. Not only that, but it also has this quality that allows it to mend together far quicker then that of a normal Eevee."

"So, what does that mean?" asked Kallen.

"It means that this DNA could well be the future of Man Kind, though I don't have enough data and evidence to make any promises or to really make promises. Hmmm," he said, going into a thought.

"So, I guess that I should give her back, hu?" asked Lelouch, not really wanting to give her up just yet.

Lloyd looked down at Lelouch, unsure about that. "Well, she does seem to like you. Oh! I've got it!" he exclaimed, running over to the back of the lab for a moment only to swiftly come running back with something in hand. "You can have the Eevee, but you have to do something for me in exchange. I need more data. This here is a Pokedex, but it's different from the original. It will also record sightings of a Pokemon with the mark. It might be able to help us get some data. Also, I'll need you to run a quick errand for me when I need you to. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure!" said Lelouch, his entire face lighting up with a smile, as did Kallen and Suzaku's.

"Good! Then we're all here and happy!" said Lloyd with his smile and abnormal tone of voice that you could only really describe as Lloyd. It's one of the simple characteristics that just makes him.

Divider

"Whoa, I can't believe that he let you keep her," said Suzaku, walking with his Piplup right by his side, Eevee by Lelouch's.

"I'm kinda glad. I really like her," said Lelouch in response as he bent down to pet her.

"So, you gonna give her a name?"

Honestly, Lelouch hadn't thought much about it. Kallen had brought it up once, but he still hadn't really had a lot of time to consider it. Daisy? No. Kelly? Maybe. Jessica? Nah.

"How about Jessie?" he suggested, looking over at Suzaku.

"Hey, that sounds great!" Suzaku replied with a large grin of satisfaction.

"What about you? You gonna name yours?" asked Lelouch, petting Jessie again on the head.

"Nah. I like calling him Piplup. Hu. If anything, I might just call him Pippy," he replied.

"I like that. If you don't call him Pippy, I know I will."

And thus began the journey of the Boy with Unknown Powers where secrets are yet to be revealed, secrets of more than just the world.

TBC? PLEASE R&R!


End file.
